wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Guerra do Vietnã
|combatente2= Vietnã do Norte border|20px|ligação= NLF |combatente3 = |comandante1= Nguyen Van Thieu Ngo Dinh Diem Nguyen Cao Ky Ngo Quang Truong Lam Quang Thi John Kennedy Lyndon Johnson Richard Nixon William Westmoreland Creighton Abrams Park Chung-hee Chae Myung-shin |comandante2= Le Duc Tho Ho Chi Minh Vo Nguyen Giap Lê Duẩn border|20px|ligação=Frente Nacional para a Libertação do Vietname Tran Van Tra border|20px|ligação=Frente Nacional para a Libertação do Vietname Hoang Van Thai border|20px|ligação=Frente Nacional para a Libertação do Vietname Nguyen Van Linh border|20px|ligação=Frente Nacional para a Libertação do Vietname Nguyen Huu Tho Leonid Brejnev Mao Tse-Tung |comandante3 = |força1 = ~1,830,000 (1968) Vietnã do Sul: 850.000 Estados Unidos: 536.100 Coreia do Sul: 50.000 Nova Zelândia: 552 Tailândia e Filipinas: 10.450 Austrália: 7.672 |força2 = ~461,000 Vietnã do Norte: 287.465 (janeiro de 1968) China: 170.000 (1969) União Soviética: 3.000 Coreia do Norte: 300 - 600 |força3 = |vítimas1= Mortes militares: 220.357 - 316.000 mortos e 1.170.000 feridos 58.220 mortos, 1.687 desaparecidos e 303.635 feridos 5.099 mortos, 4 desaparecidos e 10.962 feridos 521 mortos e 3.000 feridos 37 mortos e 187 feridos |vítimas2= Mortes militares: 22px 1.176.000 mortos e desaparecidos e 600.000+ feridos 1.446 mortos e 4.200 feridos 16 mortos Mortes civis: 22px 2 a 5 milhões (Civis mortos no Vietnã tem fontes diversas e díspares) 200.000 - 300.000* 20.000 - 200.000* *=nºaproximado |vítimas3 = }} Guerra do Vietnã (ou Vietname, ou Vietnam, ou ainda, segundo os vietnamitas, Guerra Americana ) foi um conflito armado ocorrido no Sudeste Asiático entre 1955 e 30 de abril de 1975. A guerra colocou em confronto, de um lado, a República do Vietnã (Vietnã do Sul) e os Estados Unidos, com participação efetiva, porém secundária, da Coreia do Sul, da Austrália e da Nova Zelândia; e, de outro, a República Democrática do Vietnã (Vietnã do Norte) e a Frente Nacional para a Libertação do Vietname (FNL). A China, a Coreia do Norte e, principalmente, a União Soviética prestaram apoio logístico ao Vietnã do Norte, mas não se envolveram efetivamente no conflito. Em 1965, os Estados Unidos enviaram tropas para sustentar o governo do Vietnã do Sul, que se mostrava incapaz de debelar o movimento insurgente de nacionalistas e comunistas, que se haviam juntado na Frente Nacional para a Libertação do Vietname (FNL). Entretanto, apesar de seu imenso poder militar e econômico, os norte-americanos falharam em seus objetivos, sendo obrigados a se retirarem do país em 1973 e dois anos depois o Vietnã foi reunificado sob governo socialista, tornando-se oficialmente, em 1976, a República Socialista do Vietnã. Na guerra, aproximadamente três a quatro milhões de vietnamitas dos dois lados morreram, além de outros dois milhões de cambojanos e laocianos, arrastados para a guerra com a propagação do conflito, e de cerca de 58 mil soldados dos Estados Unidos. Durante o conflito, as tropas do exército da Vietnã do Norte travaram uma guerra convencional contra as tropas norte-americanas e sul-vietnamitas, e as milícias da FNL menos equipadas e treinados, lutaram uma guerra de guerrilha na região, usando as selvas do Vietnã, espalhando armadilhas mortais aos soldados inimigos, enquanto os Estados Unidos se armaram de grande poder de fogo, em artilharia e aviação de combate, para destruir as bases inimigas e impedir suas ofensivas. À exceção das linhas de combate ao redor dos perímetros fortificados de bases e campos militares, não houve nesta guerra a formação clássica de linhas de frente e as operações aconteceram em zonas delimitadas; missões de busca e destruição por parte das forças norte-americanas, com o uso de bombardeios maciços com armas químicas desfolhantes e sabotagens da guerrilha na retaguarda das zonas urbanas. Travada com uma grande cobertura diária dos meios de comunicação, a guerra levou a uma forte oposição e divisão da sociedade norte-americana, que gerou os Acordos de Paz de Paris em 1973, causando a retirada das tropas do país do conflito. Ela prosseguiu com a luta entre o norte e o sul do Vietnã dividido, terminando em abril de 1975, com a invasão e ocupação comunista de Saigon, então a capital do Vietnã do Sul e a rendição total do exército sul-vietnamita. Para os Estados Unidos, a Guerra do Vietnã resultou na maior confrontação armada em que o país já se viu envolvido, e a derrota provocou a 'Síndrome do Vietnã' em seus cidadãos e sua sociedade, causando profundos reflexos na sua cultura, na indústria cinematográfica e grande mudança na sua política exterior, até a eleição de Ronald Reagan, em 1980. Antecedentes: derrota francesa e independência Em 1950, a República Democrática do Vietnam e a República Popular da China de Mao Zedong, fizeram um reconhecimento diplomático mútuo, apoiado pela União Soviética. O Presidente dos Estados Unidos, Harry Truman, respondeu reconhecendo o governo fantoche francês na Indochina. Washington, parecendo desconhecer a longa antipatia histórica entre o Vietnam e a China, temia que Hanói fosse um peão chinês e, por extensão, da União Soviética, o que era considerado impensável por analistas conhecedores da história da Indochina e seus vizinhos asiáticos, mostrando apenas a ignorância dos governos americanos da época. De qualquer maneira, o apoio chinês era muito importante para o sucesso do Viet Minh e os chineses deram grande apoio material e logístico ao comunistas vietnamitas durante a guerra. O início da Guerra da Coreia, em 1950, foi um ponto decisivo na situação local do Sudeste Asiático do ponto de vista político. Pela perspectiva de Washington, o que havia sido uma guerra colonial na Indochina, havia se transformado em outro exemplo da expansão comunista dirigida pelo Kremlin. Neste mesmo ano, um grupo de conselheiros e analistas militares norte-americanos chegou à região para analisar a situação local e os pedidos de ajuda dos franceses em suprimentos e estratégia e treinar soldados vietnamitas. Quatro anos depois, os Estados Unidos haviam fornecido trezentas mil armas de pequeno porte e gasto um bilhão de dólares em apoio ao esforço militar francês e o então governo Eisenhower estava bancando 80% do custo da guerra. Por outro lado, o Viet Minh recebia apoio crucial de soviéticos e chineses, estes enviando equipamentos pela fronteira dos dois países, graças a um acordo entre os dois governos. A Batalha de Dien Bien Phu, em março e maio de 1954, marcou o fim do envolvimento francês na Indochina. O Viet Minh e seu mercurial comandante militar, Vo Nguyen Giap, impuseram aos franceses uma grande derrota militar, com a rendição da guarnição francesa em 7 de maio. Em Genebra, a França negociou um acordo de cessar fogo com os vietnamitas e a independência foi garantida ao Laos, ao Camboja e ao Vietnã. Mais de 400 mil soldados e civis morreram durante o conflito de nove anos. O país foi temporariamente dividido em dois no Paralelo 17 e, de acordo com os termos da Convenção de Genebra, os habitantes de um lado e de outro tinham o direito de se moverem livremente entre os dois estados provisórios e eleições deveriam ser realizadas no país. Entretanto, isso nunca teve lugar. No norte, cerca de um milhão de habitantes, a grande maioria deles católicos, fugiram para sul temendo o novo regime de Ho Chi Minh, que estabeleceu no país um estado socialista – a República Socialista do Vietnã – e o engajou num grande programa de reforma agrária. No sul, um estado não-comunista havia sido estabelecido sob o Imperador Bao Dai, um antigo fantoche dos franceses e dos japoneses e Ngo Dinh Diem se tornou primeiro-ministro. Além da fuga em massa dos católicos para o sul, mais de 90 mil combatentes do Viet Minh foram para o norte, para o ‘reagrupamento’ entre as forças comunistas previsto em Genebra; entretanto, em desacordo com as decisões conjuntas na Suíça, o Viet Minh deixou no sul cerca de 5 a 10 mil células de simpatizantes, como uma “''substrututura político-militar com o objetivo de fazer uma insurreição''”. A Era de Diem (1955-1963) A Conferência de Genebra foi realizada com a participação do Camboja, República Democrática do Vietname, França, Laos, China, República do Vietname, União Soviética, Reino Unido e Estados Unidos da América com o objectivo de restaurar a paz na antiga Indochina e na Coreia, e previa que: * 1. O Vietnã seria momentaneamente dividido em duas partes, a partir do paralelo 17. A parte norte ficaria sob o governo de Ho Chi Minh, enquanto o sul ficaria sob o domínio do imperador Bao Dai (dependente dos franceses); * 2. Entre as duas partes, haveria uma Zona Desmilitarizada (ZDM); * 3. Seriam realizadas eleições, em 20 de julho de 1956, para unificar o país, sob supervisão internacional. No entanto, apenas a França e o Vietname do Norte assinaram a declaração, a primeira porque pretendia restabelecer o domínio colonial ou, pelo menos neocolonial, o segundo porque esperava ganhar tempo para reforçar a sua posição no norte e eventualmente ganhar as referidas eleições. De fato, não tardou para que Washington promovesse um golpe militar em Saigon. Mediante um Plebiscito (reconhecidamente fraudulento), Bao Dai foi deposto e o poder foi entregue ao líder católico, Ngo Dinh Diem, comprometido com os norte-americanos. Diem implantou uma ditadura militar, proclamou a independência do Vietnã do Sul e cancelou as eleições previstas pelo Acordo de Genebra, porque havia a convicção de que ela daria a vitória a Ho Chi Minh. Para justificar-se perante a opinião pública nacional e internacional, que lhe cobrava por impedir que o povo vietnamita escolhesse, livremente, seu regime de governo, o presidente Eisenhower apelou para uma Teoria do Dominó: :"Se vocês colocarem uma série de peças de dominó em fila e empurrarem a primeira, logo acabará caindo até a última... se permitirmos que os comunistas conquistem o Vietnã, corre-se o risco de se provocar uma reação em cadeia e todo os estados da Ásia Oriental tornar-se-ão comunistas um após o outro". Contando com a colaboração intensiva dos EUA (muitas armas e muito dinheiro), o governo de Diem caracterizou-se pelo despotismo e pela mais ampla corrupção. Reprimiu as seitas sul-vietnamitas, indispôs-se com os budistas e perseguiu violentamente os nacionalistas e comunistas, levando esses dois grupos a se unirem, em 1960, na Frente de Libertação Nacional (FLN), adotando a luta de guerrilha para opor-se ao governo sediado em Saigon. Vietcong Os membros da FNL passaram a ser chamados de "VietCongs", pelos norte-americanos e seus aliados. Este termo, abreviado para "VC", deu origem ao termo (utilizando a fonética militar) "Victor-Charlie" de onde surgiu o nome "Charlie" também como apelido dos membros da FNL. O termo "VietCong" tinha o propósito de desacreditar os guerrilheiros, aplicando-lhes a pecha de "vietnamitas comunistas". Seus criadores basearam-se no cenário vigente nos Estados Unidos, onde o termo "comunista" alarma a opinião pública e conduz, não raro, a reações histéricas. Mas naquela região da Ásia, o efeito não era o mesmo, até porque, em muitos casos, os comunistas se identificavam com movimentos nacionalistas que lutavam pela independência de povos submetidos ao domínio estrangeiro. Ao se dar conta de seu engano, Washington tentou retificar a situação, promovendo um concurso público, nos Estados Unidos, para escolha de outro nome. Oferecia-se prêmio em dinheiro por um "termo camponês coloquial, que implicasse em algo de repulsivo ou ridículo"New York Times, edição de 5 de junho de 1962, porém o concurso não produziu o resultado desejado, e o termo "VietCong" continuou a ser usado"No Vietnã, os únicos termos capazes de atender aos requisitos do concurso, seriam '''francês' e americano" - Russel, Bertrand. '''War crimes in Vietnam'. George Allen & Unwin Ltd, 1967, p.47 Os membros da FLN nunca assumiram esse "apelido" que lhes foi conferido. Insurgência no sul (1956-1960) Em 1956, um dos líderes comunistas do sul, Le Duan, retornou a Hanói para incentivar a liderança comunista no norte a tomar uma posição firme para a reunificação do país sob regime comunista, mas Hanói (então passando por uma severa crise econômica) hesitou em lançar um confronto militar em larga escala. Os comunistas nortistas temiam a intervenção dos EUA e acreditavam que as condições no Vietnã do Sul ainda não estavam prontas para uma ‘revolução do povo’. Entretanto, em dezembro de 1956, Ho autorizou que as células do Viet Minh ainda no sul começassem uma insurgência de nível moderado, chamada de propaganda armada, constando principalmente de sequestros e atentados. Quatrocentos funcionários do governo sulista foram assassinados apenas em 1957 e a violência cresceu gradualmente; começando contra autoridades dos governos locais, os atentados rapidamente se espalharam a outros símbolos do status quo sul-vietnamita, como professores, funcionários da área de saúde e proprietários agrícolas. Segundo estimativas, 20% dos prefeitos ou líderes de pequenas vilas rurais do Vietnã do Sul foram assassinados em 1958. A insurgência tentava destruir completamente o controle do governo nas áreas rurais do país e substituí-lo por um governo-provisório. Finalmente, em 1959, sob a pressão das células sulistas que estavam se tornando alvos da polícia secreta de Diem, o comitê central do norte publicou uma autorização secreta autorizando uma sublevação armada. Isto autorizou o sulista Viet Minh a começar operações em larga escala contra o exército do Vietnã do Sul e provocou a decretação de leis anticomunistas mais duras pelo presidente Diem. Entretanto, o Vietnã do Norte enviou tropas e suprimentos para corroborar sua decisão, e homens e armas começaram a entrar no Vietnã do Sul pela Trilha Ho Chi Minh. Notando a crescente impopularidade no sul do corrupto e violento governo de Diem, em 12 de dezembro de 1960 Hanói autorizou a criação da Frente Nacional de Libertação, o grupo de frente do exército comunista no sul, também chamado de Vietcong. Sucessivos governos norte-americanos superestimaram o controle e a influência do Vietnã do Norte sobre o vietcong, como observou Robert McNamara, secretário de defesa dos governos de John F. Kennedy e Lyndon Johnson. A paranóia de Diem, a repressão, violência e corrupção que marcavam seu governo, influíram mais nos sentimentos de revolta da população do sul contra o regime, do que a influência direta de Hanói John Kennedy e a escalada da guerra (1960-1963) Quando John F. Kennedy venceu as eleições presidenciais americanas de 1960, um dos principais pontos de preocupação levantados por ele, era se a União Soviética havia ultrapassado os Estados Unidos em seus programas balístico e espacial. Apesar dos avisos de Dwight Eisenhower, seu antecessor no cargo, sobre o Vietnã e o Laos, para Kennedy a Europa e a América Latina deveriam ser os focos principais de atenção de sua administração. Seu governo permaneceria comprometido com a política da Guerra Fria, herdada dos governos anteriores de Eisenhower e Truman. Em 1961, ele enfrentou uma crise em três partes: o fracasso na Invasão da Baía dos Porcos, para depor o governo de Fidel Castro em Cuba, a construção do Muro de Berlim pelos soviéticos e alemães orientais e o acordo negociado entre o governo pró-ocidental do Laos e o movimento comunista Pathet Laos no país. Estes fatos lhe fizeram crer que uma outra falha dos Estados Unidos em deter a expansão comunista que acontecia no mundo iria fatalmente afetar a credibilidade do país como líder do mundo ocidental perante seus aliados e sua própria reputação como dirigente da nação. Kennedy estava determinado a ‘riscar uma linha na areia’ e impedir uma vitória comunista no Vietnã. Sua política para o Vietnã do Sul recaía na crença de que Diem e suas forças conseguiriam derrotar as guerrilhas comunistas sozinhos. Ele era contra o envio de tropas norte-americanas e observou que ‘introduzir forças militares americanas em grande número hoje no Vietnã, apesar de produzir um grande impacto militar inicial, iria certamente levar a uma política adversa e, a longo prazo, em consequências militares adversas’. A qualidade das forças armadas do Vietnã do Sul, entretanto, permanecia de baixo nível. Liderança deficiente, corrupção e interferência política, faziam a sua parte na contaminação do exército. A medida que a insurgência se solidificava, aumentava a frequência dos ataques dos guerrilheiros. O apoio logístico do Vietnã do Norte à Frente de Libertação Nacional tinha um papel significativo, mas o ponto central da crise era a incompetência do governo sul-vietnamita. Conselheiros da Casa Branca recomendaram ao presidente que os EUA enviassem soldados ao país disfarçados de funcionários da defesa civil, para ajuda e resgate nas enchentes que aconteciam no país. Kennedy rejeitou a ideia, mas aumentou a assistência militar. Na metade de 1962, o número de conselheiros militares norte-americanos no Vietnã do Sul havia aumentado de 700 para 12 mil. No ano anterior, havia sido iniciado um programa estratégico conjunto dos dois governos, o Strategic Hamlet Program, que consistia em proteger a população rural do país, eminentemente rural, em campos fortificados. O objetivo era isolar estas populações da insurgência comunista, prover educação e assistência médica e aumentar o controle do governo no interior do país. O programa, entretanto, foi rapidamente infiltrado pela guerrilha. Os camponeses se ressentiam de serem desalojados das vilas de seus ancestrais. O governo se recusava a fazer uma reforma agrária, o que fazia com que os pequenos e médios fazendeiros fossem obrigados a continuar pagando altas taxas de ocupação a grandes senhores de terras. A corrupção minava o programa e intensificava a oposição a ele, enquanto funcionários públicos enviados para supervisioná-lo viravam alvos de assassinato, o que levou a iniciativa ao fracasso, dois anos depois de implementada. Em 23 de julho de 1962, quatorze nações, incluindo a China, URSS, Vietnã do Sul, Vietnã do Norte e os Estados Unidos, assinaram um acordo se comprometendo a respeitar a neutralidade do Laos. Golpes de estado e assassinatos Analistas políticos em Washington concluíram que o presidente Ngo Dinh Diem era incapaz de derrotar os comunistas e até em conseguir algum acordo com Ho Chi Minh. Ele parecia preocupado apenas em evitar um golpe de estado contra si e seu governo. Durante o verão de 1963, autoridades norte-americanas começaram a discutir a possibilidade de uma mudança no regime. O Departamento de Estado dos Estados Unidos era a favor do encorajamento de um golpe. O Pentágono e a CIA eram mais receosos das consequências desestabilizadoras que tal ato pudesse provocar e preferiam continuar aplicando pressão pelas reformas políticas no sul. A maior das mudanças propostas pela política norte-americana era a remoção do poder do irmão mais novo do presidente, Ngo Dinh Nhu, chefe da polícia secreta do país e o homem por trás da repressão contra os monges budistas do Vietnã. Como conselheiro mais poderoso de Diem, Nhu se tornou uma figura odiada no Vietnã do Sul e sua influência contínua era inaceitável para o governo Kennedy, que acabou eventualmente concluindo que o presidente não o substituiria. Assim, a CIA entrou em contato com os comandantes militares sul-vietnamitas que planejavam depor o presidente e lhes fez saber que os Estados Unidos não se oporiam à ação. Em 1 de novembro de 1963, Diem foi deposto e executado no dia seguinte junto com seu irmão, dentro de um blindado nas ruas de Saigon, a caminho do quartel-general do exército. O embaixador norte-americano Henry Cabot Lodge, que havia sido proibido por Kennedy de qualquer encontro pessoal com os militares nas semanas antecendentes, convidou os golpistas à embaixada e os congratulou, enviando a Kennedy – chocado com um assassinato com o qual não tinha concordado – a mensagem de que agora ‘as possibilidades são de uma guerra curta no Vietnã.’. Em seguida ao golpe, o caos se instalou no país. O Vietnã do Sul entrou num período de grande instabilidade política, com governos militares sendo substituídos uns pelos outros em rápida sucessão e disso se aproveitou o governo de Hanói, que aumentou seu apoio aos guerrilheiros do vietcong. Kennedy aumentou mais ainda o número de militares no país, oficialmente conselheiros militares para as forças armadas do Vietnã do Sul, para lidar com o aumento da atividade guerrilheira. Seus militares eram infiltrados em todos os níveis das forças armadas sulistas. Porém, eles eram totalmente ignorantes da natureza política da insurgência, que era um movimento de destabilização política no qual confrontos militares não eram o principal objetivo. O governo Kennedy colocou todos os seus esforços na pacificação do país e em ‘conquistar os corações e mentes’ da população. A liderança militar em Washington, entretanto, era contra qualquer papel por parte de seus militares no Vietnã que fosse diferente de ajudar no treinamento de tropas e o comandante destes homens no Vietnã do Sul, general Paul D. Harkins, confidencialmente previu uma vitória sobre a guerrilha ‘na época do Natal de 1963’. A CIA, entretanto, era menos otimista e produzia relatórios avisando que ‘o vietcong tem o controle de fato de largas porções do território sul-vietnamita e tem aumentado consideravelmente a intensidade de suas atividades armadas contra o governo’. Kennedy introduziu os helicópteros militares na guerra, criou uma força aérea conjunta EUA-Vietnã do Sul, basicamente formada por pilotos norte-americanos e enviou os Boinas Verdes ao país. Numa conversa com o primeiro-ministro do Canadá e Nobel da Paz Lester Pearson, o presidente pediu seu conselho sobre a situação e ouviu de volta: ‘Caia fora de lá’. Ao que respondeu: ‘Esta é uma resposta estúpida, todos sabemos disso, a questão é: como cair fora de lá?”. John Kennedy foi assassinado em 22 de novembro de 1963, três semanas após Ngo Dinh Diem. Foi substituído pelo vice-presidente Lyndon Johnson, que reafirmou o apoio norte-americano ao Vietnã do Sul e aumentou a ajuda militar ao país para U$500 milhões no fim do ano. Os Estados Unidos entram oficialmente na guerra Lyndon Johnson, quando tomou posse na presidência após a morte de Kennedy, não considerava o Vietnã uma prioridade, mais preocupado com a criação do que chamava de ‘Grande Sociedade’ e de programas sociais progressivos. Entretanto, em 24 de novembro ele reuniu um grupo de conselheiros em torno do embaixador Lodge, retornado à pressa de Saigon, para ouvirem as notícias trazidas pelo embaixador e conhecer mais profundamente a situação do que ocorria no Vietnã e prometeu se empenhar em ajudar os vietnamitas do sul a vencerem a guerra contra os comunistas. Mas esta decisão veio numa ocasião em que a situação no país estava já deteriorada, especialmente em locais como o Delta do Mekong, graças ao recente golpe contra Diem. O conselho militar revolucionário, na falta de um grande líder sul-vietnamita, era composto de doze membros, chefiados pelo general Minh – considerado por correspondentes da imprensa estrangeira em Saigon como ‘um modelo de letargia’. Seu regime foi deposto em janeiro de 1964 pelo general Nguyen Khanh. O pretexto [[Imagem:Tonkingunboats.jpg|thumb|esquerda|Foto tirada do USS Maddox em 2 de agosto de 1964, mostra barcos de patrulha norte-vietnamitas no Golfo de Tonkin.]] Em agosto de 1964, o destróier norte-americano USS Maddox, numa missão de espionagem ao largo da costa do Vietnã do Norte, disparou e danificou diversos barcos torpedeiros que se aproximavam dele no Golfo de Tonkin. Um segundo ataque de lanchas torpedeiras foi noticiado dois dias depois envolvendo o [[USS Turner Joy (DD-951)|USS Turner Joy]] e o Maddox na mesma área. As circunstâncias destes ataques são obscuras. O segundo ataque levou a uma retaliação aérea dos americanos, apressou o Congresso a aprovar a Resolução do Golfo de Tonkin e deu ao presidente poderes para conduzir operações militares no Sudeste Asiático sem uma declaração de guerra formal. Em 2005, entretanto, documentos secretos liberados pela Agência Nacional de Segurança, revelaram que não houve nenhum ataque a barcos americanos no dia 4 de agosto de 1964, mas, muito antes disso, este fato já vinha sendo contestado. ‘O Incidente do Golfo de Tonkin’, escreveu Louise Gerdes, ‘é um exemplo sempre citado de como Lyndon Johnson enganou o povo americano para conseguir apoio para a sua política no Vietnã’. George C. Herrings afirma, ‘que o Pentágono e McNamara não reconhecidamente mentiram sobre os alegados ataques, mas eles estavam obviamente com um espírito beligerante com relação aos vietnamitas e provavelmente selecionaram das evidências e relatos chegados a eles, aquilo que lhes interessava acreditar e difundir à opinião pública’. O Conselho Nacional de Segurança recomendou uma escalada em três estágios do bombardeio aéreo ao Vietnã do Norte. Em 2 de março de 1965, seguindo-se a um ataque vietnamita ao acampamento dos marines em Pleiku, as operações começaram. A campanha de bombardeios, que duraria três anos, tinha o objetivo de obrigar o governo de Hanói a suspender seu apoio à Frente Nacional para a Libertação do Vietnã do Sul (o Vietcong sulista) ameaçando destruir suas defesas aéreas e sua estrutura industrial e ao mesmo tempo dar uma injeção de moral no povo sul-vietnamita. Entre março de 1965 e novembro de 1968, a operação ‘Rolling Thunder’, como foi chamada, contemplou o norte do país com um milhão de toneladas de mísseis, foguetes e bombas. O bombardeio não se limitou ao norte do Vietnã, atingindo também áreas do sul onde haviam alvos militares do vietcong ou de sua infra-estrutura, além da trilha Ho Chi Minh, que em diversas partes de sua extensão penetrava no Laos e no Camboja. O objetivo, porém, nunca foi alcançado. Como observou um oficial, ‘esta é uma guerra política e ela pede por mortes seletivas. A melhor arma pode ser uma faca..... a pior, um avião’. Entretanto, o chefe do estado-maior da força aérea Curtis LeMay, que há tempos pregava que o Vietnã do Norte fosse saturado de bombas, escrevia ‘''vamos bombardeá-los até fazê-los regredir à Idade da Pedra’. Escalada e guerra no solo thumb|General William Westmoreland, comandante das forças norte-americanas no Vietnã entre 1964 e 1968. A escalada da Guerra do Vietnã começou oficialmente na manhã de 31 de janeiro de 1965, quando foram dadas ordens a um esquadrão de caças F-105, baseado em Okinawa, no Japão, para que se transferisse para a base aérea de Danang, no Vietnã do Sul. A missão da operação (''Operation Flaming Dart), cruzar o Paralelo 17, havia sido planejada antes do ataque vietcong aos marines em Pleiku em 6 de fevereiro. No dia seguinte, 49 destes caças levantaram voo de Danang para atacar alvos do Vietnã do Norte. A partir deste dia, a guerra não ficou mais restrita ao território sul-vietnamita. Depois do ataque em Pleiku, o comando da força aérea decidiu que suas bases precisavam de mais proteção, já que o exército sul-vietnamita era incapaz de fazer a segurança; 3500 marines foram então enviados ao Vietnã do Sul e esta ação marcou o início da guerra terrestre. A opinião pública norte-americana apoiou o envio de tropas; porém, se baseava na premissa de que o Vietnã era parte de um esforço global para combater o comunismo. Numa declaração similar a que havia feito aos franceses anos antes, Ho Chi Minh declarou que "se os americanos querem fazer a guerra por vinte anos, então nós a faremos por vinte anos; se eles querem fazer a paz, nós faremos a paz e os convidaremos para um chá à tarde". O primeiro desembarque de 3500 soldados em março, havia se transformado em 200 mil em dezembro. A missão dos marines, entretanto, era defensiva. As forças armadas americanas eram treinadas e instruídas para guerras ofensivas e seus comandantes eram psicológica e institucionalmente pouco qualificados a ações defensivas. Em maio e junho, as forças sul-vietnamitas sofreram derrotas com pesadas baixas em duas batalhas, fazendo a moral cair e as deserções aumentarem entre as tropas. O general William Westmoreland, comandante das forças norte-americanas no país, informou ao comando das forças dos EUA no Pacífico que a situação era crítica: 'estou convencido que as nossas tropas, com sua energia, mobilidade e poder de fogo, podem assumir a luta contra a FNL com sucesso'. Com esta recomendação, ele advogava uma mudança agressiva na postura defensiva dos Estados Unidos na guerra e sua entrada em combate ao lado dos sul-vietnamitas. Um plano seu de três fases, destinado a ganhar a guerra até 1967, foi enviado a Lyndon Johnson e, aprovado pelo presidente, provocou uma profunda mudança na postura americana na guerra e na visão da Casa Branca de que o governo do Vietnã do Sul deveria ser o responsável por derrotar as guerrilhas comunistas. Porém, Johnson não comunicou esta mudança de estratégia militar à mídia e continuou a enfatizar a continuidade da guerra de prevenção. Em breve, os guerrilheiros do vietcong começaram a se engajar em pequenas unidades guerrilheiras, o que os permitia controlar tempo e andamento dos combates. Ao contrário dos soldados da Segunda Guerra Mundial e da Guerra da Coreia, as tropas americanas eram vulneráveis a ataques de surpresa onde quer que se encontrassem, sem conseguir relaxar mesmo na retaguarda. thumb|Um [[UH-1 Iroquois|helicóptero americano UH-1D desembarcando homens para a luta.]] Seguindo a política de 'conquistar corações e mentes' da população sul-vietnamita, imaginada por Kennedy anos antes, o Vietnã do Sul foi inundado por bens manufaturados norte-americanos. A injeção de produtos e de dinheiro americano no país, transformou a economia e causou profunda impressão na sociedade sul-vietnamita, causando também uma grande onda de corrupção local. O país foi invadido por civis especialistas em quase toda e qualquer área de conhecimento, para aconselhar o governo local e melhorar sua performance econômica. Washington encorajou seus aliados da SEATO (Organização do Tratado do Sudeste Asiático) a contribuir com tropas para o esforço de guerra. Austrália, Nova Zelândia, Coreia do Sul, Tailândia e Filipinas, todos concordaram em enviar tropas ao Vietnã. Entretanto, os grandes aliados da OTAN, e principalmente o Canadá e a Grã-Bretanha, declinaram o pedido. Johnson também pediu a colaboração de tropas ao Brasil, negadas pelo então presidente brasileiro, general Humberto Castelo Branco. Os Estados Unidos e seus aliados montaram complexas operações de combate ao vietcong, mas a guerrilha continuava iludindo seus inimigos e demonstrando grande flexibilidade tática na selva. Enquanto isso, a situação política no Vietnã do Sul começava a sofrer alguma estabilização, com a chegada ao poder em 1967 do vice-presidente e depois primeiro-ministro Nguyen Cao Ky e do presidente Nguyen Van Thieu. Este governo encerrava uma longa linha governamental de juntas militares que haviam começado com o assassinato de Ngo Dinh Diem. A calma relativa permitiu ao exército sul-vietnamita a colaborar de maneira mais efetiva com seus aliados e a se aprimorar como força de combate. A administração Johnson tinha uma 'política de sinceridade mínima' em seus encontros com a imprensa. As autoridades militares procuravam dirigir a cobertura de mídia enfatizando histórias que mostravam o progresso na guerra. Com o tempo, esta política começou a provocar a desconfiança do público nos pronunciamentos oficiais e a medida em que a cobertura da guerra feita pelos correspondentes e as notícias do Pentágono começaram a divergir, a falta de credibilidade do cidadão comum começou a aumentar. Em outubro de 1967, uma grande manifestação antiguerra aconteceu nas escadas do Pentágono, em Washington, e alguns manifestantes entoaram o canto que se tornaria comum nos protestos vindouros: Hey, Hey, LBJ! How many kids did you kill today?' (Ei, Ei, LBJ! - as iniciais de Lyndon Baynes Johnson - quantas crianças você matou hoje?).'' Ofensiva do Tet esquerda|thumb|Mapa assinalando os principais ataques realizados durante a Ofensiva do Tet. Em fins de 1967, o general Giap concebeu um plano extremamente audacioso, cuja concretização viria a tornar-se o marco decisivo da guerra. Depois de atrair as forças de Westmoreland para o interior do país, e cercá-las em Khe Sahn, na província de Quang Tri, ele desfechou um ataque surpresa contra mais de cem cidades no Vietnã do Sul, inclusive Saigon, onde os guerrilheiros chegaram a ocupar, por algumas horas, o quartel-general do general Westmoreland e a embaixada dos Estados Unidos, cujos ocupantes tiveram que fugir, apressadamenteA Ofensiva do Tet, no contexto da condução geral da guerra contra os EUA, bem como climax da guerra contra os franceses, em Dien Bien Phu, elevaram Vo Nguyen Giap à categoria de um dos maiores estrategistas militares do Século XX. A ofensiva ocorreu em 30 de janeiro de 1968, no feriado do ano novo lunar chinês (Tet), e embora pagando um pesado preço em vidasApós a guerra, militares do Vietnã do Norte reconheceram que a ofensiva do Tet havia causado pesadas perdas entre os combatentes da FNL, atingiu plenamente seu objetivo que era, principalmente de ordem moral, na medida em que: :- Humilhou as forças armadas dos Estados Unidos :- Deixou claro que os EUA, embora sendo a maior potência militar do planeta, não conseguiriam vencer a guerra contra os vietnamitas - muitas vezes referidos como "miseráveis comedores de arroz"A maioria dos guerrilheiros da FLN passava dias, deslocando-se e combatendo, tendo como único alimento alguns bolos de arroz, que carregavam em sacos de tecido grosseiro, conforme era constatado pelos norte-americanos, nos cadáveres dos inimigos abatidos. Na antiga capital imperial de Hué, as tropas combinadas de norte-vietnamitas e guerrilheiros da FLN, capturaram a cidadela imperial e maior parte da cidade, o que deu início à Batalha de Hué. Neste ínterim entre a captura da cidade e sua retomada pelas forças americanas, os ocupantes insurgentes massacraram milhares de civis sul-vietnamitas nela residentes, num número estimado de seis mil. Mas a Ofensiva do Tet haveria de produzir outros efeitos significativos: as quedas do general Westmoreland e do presidente Johnson. Westmoreland havia se tornado a face pública da guerra. A revista TIME o havia escolhido O Homem do Ano de 1965, descrevendo-o como 'a ''vigorosa personificação do guerreiro americano. Em novembro de 1967, ele comandou uma campanha de relações públicas para o governo, de modo a conseguir um apoio embandeirado do público americano à guerra. Num discurso a jornalistas em Washington, ele afirmou que 'a guerra havia atingido um ponto em que o fim estava próximo.' Então, com a Ofensiva do Tet, o público ficou confuso e chocado com as errôneas previsões do general. A imprensa do país, que até então havia em sua maioria apoiado os esforços de guerra americanos, promoveu um cerco ao governo em busca das razões para tal falha nas informações otimistas transmitidas até então sobre a guerra. Diante disso, Westmoreland foi removido do comando no Vietnã. Quanto ao presidente Johnson, seu índice de popularidade despencou de 48% para 36%, levando-o a desistir de concorrer à reeleição no fim de 1968. thumb|Vietcong morto a tiros na embaixada em Saigon. O Tet causou profundas implicações domésticas no apoio ao conflito, sendo considerada uma falha da inteligência comparável a Pearl Harbor. Numa das mais polêmicas e célebres frases da guerra, um certo major Brown, na fente de combate, declarou ao jornalista Peter Arnett, então correspondente da AP e que anos depois transmitiria ao vivo pela CNN o ataque americano a Bagdá no início da Guerra do Golfo, que 'a'' cidade de Ben Tre precisou ser destruída para poder ser salva', eufemismo que passou a fazer parte da 'lógica' de guerra, de que era melhor destruir algo completamente, do que deixá-lo ser útil ao inimigo. Westmoreland foi empossado como chefe do estado-maior do exército em março, o que tecnicamente era uma promoção, quando a resistência vietnamita havia sido subjugada. Sua posição entretanto, tinha ficado insustentável, por causa da ofensiva e porque seu pedido secreto de reforço de mais 200 mil homens para o Vietnã havia vazado para a mídia. Foi substituído por seu segundo em comando, general Creighton Abrams, um militar menos afeito a declarações à imprensa. A 10 de maio de 1968, a despeito da baixa expectativa de algum resultado, conversações de paz começaram a acontecer entre os EUA e a República Democrática do Vietnam. As negociações ficaram estagnadas por cinco meses até que Johnson desse ordens para que o bombardeio aéreo do Vietnã do Norte fosse suspenso. O candidato democrata à presidência, vice-presidente Hubert Humphrey, estava disputando a eleição com o ex-vice-presidente republicano Richard Nixon. Através de intermediários, Nixon avisou ao governo do sul que se recusasse a participar das negociações com o norte até depois das eleições, dizendo que daria a eles um melhor acordo se fosse eleito. O historiador Robert Dallek escreveu:' ''a escalada da guerra no Vietnã promovida por Lyndon Johnson dividiu os americanos em campos opostos, produziu 30 mil mortos até sua saída da Casa Branca e destruiu sua presidência. Sua recusa em enviar mais tropas ao Vietnã após o pedido de Westmoreland, foi uma admissão de que a guerra estava perdida.' Como o Secretário de Defesa Robert McNamara observou mais tarde,' a perigosa ilusão de uma vitória por parte dos Estados Unidos estava, dali em diante, morta.'. Vietnamização (1969–1973) thumb|200px|Um bombardeiro B-66 e quatro [[F-105 Thunderchiefs lançando suas bombas em uma cidade no Vietnã do Norte.]] Durante a eleição presidencial de 1968 nos Estados Unidos, o presidente Richard Nixon, então o candidato republicano, havia feito uma campanha baseada no lema ‘paz com honra’ no Vietnã. Seu plano era reforçar as forças armadas sul-vietnamitas de maneira que eles pudessem levar adiante sozinhos a defesa do país. Esta política foi chamada de vietnamização e tinha muito em comum com a política de John Kennedy. Entretanto, havia uma importante diferença. Enquanto Kennedy pregava que os sul-vietnamitas deveriam lutar a guerra por si sós, ele também tentava limitar o tamanho do conflito. Nixon, ao contrário, em busca de uma retirada com honra, tinha a intenção de empregar táticas variadas para isso, inclusive aumentando o alcance geográfico da guerra. Nixon também tentou estabelecer negociações, procurando uma 'détente' com a União Soviética, que levou a uma redução de armas nucleares pelas superpotências, e uma reaproximação com a China, numa política que ajudou a diminuir as tensões internacionais. Entretanto, os dois países continuaram a enviar ajuda aos norte-vietnamitas. Em setembro de 1969, Ho Chi Minh morreu em Hanói, aos 79 anos. Neste meio tempo, o movimento antiguerra crescia nos Estados Unidos com manifestações constantes. Nixon apelou para a maioria silenciosa de americanos em apoio à guerra. Porém, as revelações do massacre de civis, mulheres e crianças principalmente, na aldeia de My Lai, provocou uma revolta nacional e internacional, aumentando a pressão pela paz. O príncipe Norodom Sihanouk havia proclamado a neutralidade do Camboja no conflito da Indochina desde 1955. Entretanto, tolerava a presença de forças do vietcong e do exército norte-vietnamita em seu território porque desejava evitar que seu país fosse arrastado a um grande conflito regional. Sob pressão de Washington, porém, ele mudou esta política em 1969 e o Exército Popular do Vietnam e o vietcong deixaram de ser bem-vindos. Nixon, então, aproveitou-se da oportunidade para lançar um bombardeio maciço e secreto contra os santuários comunistas na fronteira dos dois países, o que violava uma longa sucessão de discursos anteriores apoiando a neutralidade cambojana. Ele havia escrito a Sihanouk em abril de 1969, assegurando-lhe que ‘os Estados Unidos respeitarão a soberania, a neutralidade e a integridade territorial do Reino do Camboja’. Mas sem o conhecimento da opinião pública americana, durante quatorze meses mais de 2.700 mil toneladas de bombas foram lançadas na área. Em 1970, devido à sua tibieza no trato com as questões internacionais, Sihanouk foi deposto por seu primeiro-ministro Lon Nol, favorável aos Estados Unidos, e a fronteira cambojana fechada. Os EUA e o exército sul-vietnamita lançaram então incursões militares ao Camboja, para atacar diretamente as bases comunistas ali instaladas e ganhar tempo para o Vietnã. thumb|250px|Panfletos de propaganda norte-americana convocando os Viet Congs e soldados norte-vietnamitas a desertar para o [[Vietname do Sul|sul.]] O Exército da República do Vietnam lançou uma grande ofensiva na fronteira, determinado a cortar e interromper o fluxo de soldados e armas do Norte na Trilha Ho Chi Minh, o que era uma clara violação à neutralidade laosiana, desrespeitada pelos dois lados nos combates. Depois de encontrarem forte resistência, as forças sul-vietnamitas se retiraram em confusão, fugindo através de estradas cobertas por seus próprios mortos. Quando seus caminhões e blindados ficaram sem combustível, os soldados abandonavam os veículos e seguiam se arrastando e cambaleando por quilômetros até o helicópteros Huey americanos enviados para evacuar os feridos. Muitos deles se agarravam nas sapatas de pouso dos helicópteros levantando voo, na tentativa de se salvarem. Aviões americanos tiveram que destruir tanques e caminhões abandonados na rota de fuga para impedir que caíssem em mãos dos inimigos e metade das tropas sulistas foram mortas ou aprisionadas. A operação foi um fiasco e representou uma clara falha na vietnamização da guerra levada a cabo por Nixon. O estrago foi monumental. Os oficiais de alto escalão do Vietnã do Sul tinham sido tutorados pelos americanos por mais de dez anos, muitos deles cursando escolas de treinamento militar nos EUA, mas aprenderam muito pouco e fracassaram quando tiveram que fazê-lo sozinhos. A invasão do Camboja provocou protestos em todos os Estados Unidos. Durante uma manifestação estudantil em Ohio, quatro estudantes da Universidade de Kent foram mortos pela Guarda Nacional do estado, enraivecendo a opinião pública americana contra o governo. A reação que Nixon teve sobre este episódio em Kent foi considerada indiferente, aumentando ainda mais o ímpeto dos protestos antiguerra. Em 1971, documentos secretos do Departamento de Defesa foram vazados para o jornal The New York Times. Chamados de ‘Pentagon Papers’ (Papéis do Pentágono), a história ultra-secreta do envolvimento dos Estados Unidos no Vietnã, promovida pelo Departamento de Defesa, foi trazida a público mostrando a deliberada fabricação de razões que levaram os EUA a entrarem na guerra, e provocou uma longa série de decepções entre a opinião pública. Em 1971, a Austrália e a Nova Zelândia retiraram suas tropas do Vietnã e as tropas dos Estados Unidos foram reduzidas a um total de 196 mil homens, com uma data limite de fevereiro de 1972 para a retirada mais 45 mil soldados. A medida que os protestos pela guerra cruzavam os EUA, a desilusão crescia e o moral caía entre a tropa, com o aumento do uso de drogas, conflitos raciais e desobediência aos oficiais. Uma nova ofensiva no início de 1972 pelas tropas norte-vietnamitas, partindo do Camboja e do interior do Vietnã do Norte tentando cortar o sul em dois, foi salva apenas pela intervenção aérea dos Estados Unidos, deixando claro que, com a retirada contínua das tropas americanas, só o poder de fogo aéreo de seu aliado poderia salvar o Vietnã do Sul. As últimas tropas americanas foram retiradas em agosto de 1972, deixando apenas conselheiros militares e funcionários civis do Estados Unidos no país. A guerra foi o tema central das eleições de 1972. O oponente de Nixon, George McGovern, tinha uma plataforma de retirada do Vietnã. O conselheiro de segurança nacional de Nixon, Henry Kissinger, continuava porém em negociações secretas com o representante do Vietnã do Norte, Le Duc Tho, e em outubro eles chegaram a um acordo. Entretanto, o presidente sul-vietnamita Nguyen Van Thieu exigiu mudanças significativas no acordo. Quando o Norte tornou públicos aos detalhes do acordo, a Casa Branca afirmou que os norte-vietnamitas tentavam embaraçar o presidente e as negociações estancaram, com os comunistas desejando novas mudanças. Para mostrar seu apoio aos sulistas e forçar Hanói a voltar à mesa de negociações, Nixon deu ordens para um bombardeio maciço da capital inimiga e do porto de Haiphong. A ofensiva destruiu a maior parte da capacidade industrial e econômica remanescente dos nortistas. Simultaneamente, Nixon pressionava Thieu ameaçando concluir um tratado bilateral de paz com os norte-vietnamitas e retirando qualquer auxílio ao sul. Em 15 de janeiro de 1973, o presidente Nixon anunciou ao mundo a suspensão das operações ofensivas norte-americanas no Vietnã. Os Acordos de Paz de Paris foram assinados em 27 de janeiro, encerrando oficialmente o envolvimento dos Estados Unidos na Guerra do Vietnã. Um cessar-fogo entrou em vigor entre os países do norte e do sul e os prisioneiros de guerra foram libertados, com a integridade territorial do Vietnã sendo garantida. Como depois da Convenção de Genebra em 1954, eleições foram marcadas para os próximos seis meses nos dois países. O acordo também previa a retirada completa das forças dos EUA em sessenta dias e este artigo acabou sendo o único integralmente cumprido. Retirada das tropas e do auxílio material dos Estados Unidos (1973-1975) Sob as condições do Acordo de Paris, os norte-americanos retiraram suas tropas do Vietnã e prisioneiros de guerra foram trocados. O Vietnã do Norte teve permissão para continuar suprindo as tropas comunistas no sul, mas apenas para fazer a reposição do que estava sendo consumido. No fim do ano, Henry Kissinger e Le Duc Tho dividiram o Prêmio Nobel da Paz, mas o negociador norte-vietnamita o recusou, dizendo que uma paz verdadeira ainda não tinha sido conseguida. Os líderes comunistas esperavam usar o cessar-fogo em proveito próprio, mas Saigon, escorada por um grande aporte de armas e equipamentos feito pelos EUA pouco antes da trégua entrar em vigor, começou a empurrar os vietcongs para o norte. Os comunistas responderam com uma nova estratégia, estabelecida em uma série de encontros da liderança norte-vietnamita realizados em Hanói, em março de 1973. Com a suspensão dos bombardeios americanos, os trabalhos na Trilha Ho Chi Minh e em outras estruturas logísticas deveriam continuar ininterruptamente, até que o norte estivesse em condições de lançar uma ofensiva em massa contra o sul, projetada para a estação seca de 1975-76. O comando militar acreditava ser esta a última oportunidade de decidir o conflito, antes que o exército sul-vietnamita estivesse completamente treinado. Um oleoduto de 3 mil milhas de extensão deveria ser construído entre o interior do Vietnã do Norte e o quartel-general da FLN em Loc Ninh, cerca de 120 km a noroeste de Saigon. Apesar do democrata George McGovern não ter sido eleito em 1972, as eleições presidenciais estabeleceram grande maioria democrata nas duas casas do Congresso americano, sob o lema da campanha de McGovern, 'Come Home America', o que dificultava qualquer ação ofensiva do governo que dependesse da aprovação congressional. Em 15 de março de 1973, Nixon declarou que os EUA voltariam a intervir militarmente caso os nortistas violassem o cessar-fogo, mas recebeu críticas tanto do Congresso quanto da opinião pública pela declaração e em abril a Casa Branca indicou Graham Martin como novo embaixador em Saigon. Como Martin era um diplomata de segundo escalão, comparado aos embaixadores anteriores, sua indicação pareceu um sinal claro de que os Estados Unidos estavam desistindo do Vietnã. Durante a audiência ao Senado de sua confirmação como novo secretário de defesa, James Schlesinger afirmou que ele recomendaria a volta dos bombardeios sobre o Vietnã do Norte, caso os comunistas lançassem alguma ofensiva sobre o sul. Em 4 de junho, o Senado dos Estados Unidos aprovou uma lei proibindo tal ato. thumb|250px|Um bombardeiro norte-americano [[B-52 Stratofortress|B-52 bombardeando cidades no Vietnã do Norte durante a Operação Linebacker II, em dezembro de 1972. Esta foi a última grande ofensiva americana na guerra, antes que o Acordos de Paz de Paris fosse assinado.]] A crise do preço do petróleo de outubro de 1973 provocou graves danos à economia do Vietnã do Sul. O Vietcong reiniciou suas operações ofensivas quando a estação das secas começou e em janeiro de 1974 havia recapturado todo o território perdido no ano anterior. Após dois confrontos onde 55 soldados sul-vietnamitas morreram, o presidente Thieu anunciou que a guerra havia recomeçado e que os Acordos de Paris não tinham mais efeito. Durante o cessar-fogo, os sul-vietnamitas sofreram mais de 25 mil baixas. Em 9 de agosto de 1974, Gerald Ford assumiu a presidência dos Estados Unidos, após a renúncia de Nixon causada pelo escândalo do Caso Watergate. Nesta época, o Congresso havia cortado a ajuda financeira ao Vietnã em 300 milhões de dólares e, com as eleições secundárias de metade de mandato em 1974 aumentando a maioria democrata, ele tornou-se mais determinado a confrontar as políticas de guerra da Casa Branca. Embalados pelo sucesso da ofensiva na estação das secas, em dezembro de 1974 os norte-vietamitas e o vietcong atacaram a província de Phuoc Long, e a capital provinciana Binh Phuoc caiu em 6 de janeiro de 1975. Ford pediu desesperadamente ao Congresso que autorizasse os fundos necessários para reequipar o sul, mas teve seu pedido negado. A queda de Phouc Binh e a falta de assistência americana deixaram a elite sul-vietnamita desmoralizada e a corrupção e o desespero campearam. A velocidade de seu sucesso fez o comando norte-vietnamita repensar suas estratégias. Foi decidio que as operações militares contra as terras altas centrais ficariam a cargo do general Văn Tiến Dũng e que a cidade de Pleiku - onde anos antes havia sido iniciada a guerra terreste no Vietnam - deveria ser cercada e tomada se possível. Antes de partir para o sul, Dung foi aconselhado por Le Duan: "Nunca tivemos a vantagem estratégica que temos agora, nem houve condições políticas e militares tão perfeitas como no momento, para vencermos a guerra". Em 10 de março de 1975, as forças norte-vietnamitas iniciaram uma ofensiva através do interior do Vietnã, que os levou a capturar Hué e Danang em 31 de março, provocando a rendição de 100 mil soldados do Vietnã do Sul e o controle de metade do país. Com a metade do sul em suas mãos, as tropas receberam ordens de lançar a ofensiva final contra Saigon. Em 7 de abril, três divisões do EPV atacaram Xuan Loc, 64 kms a leste da capital, onde enfrentaram uma resistência desesperada durante duas semanas, na última tentativa dos sulistas barrarem o avanço norte-vietnamita. Em 21 de abril, com a rendição dos esgotados defensores, o presidente Thieu renunciou ao cargo, acusando os norte-americanos de tê-los traído, fugindo para Taiwan e deixando o controle do governo nas mãos do general Duong Van Minh. No fim de abril, o Exército da República do Vietnã do Sul entrou em colapso completo em todas as frentes de guerra. Milhares de civis fugiam pelas estradas em direção a parte sul do país, à frente das tropas comunistas que se aproximavam. Em 27 de abril, 100 mil soldados nortistas cercaram Saigon, defendida por 30 mil soldados do sul. Para apressar o colapso e aumentar o pânico, o vietcong começou a bombardear o aeroporto e forçou seu fechamento. Com a fuga por ar fechada, milhares de civis em desespero se viram sem saída do Vietnã. A Queda de Saigon Com o cerco dos norte-vietnamitas e do vietcong, o caos se instalou na capital e civis e militares histéricos tentaram sair da cidade de qualquer maneira. A lei marcial foi declarada e helicópteros começaram a evacuar autoridades e civis vietnamitas, norte-americanos thumb|direita|Marine protegendo o helicóptero da Operação Vento Constante na embaixada estrangeiros, partindo de várias pontos da cidade e do complexo da embaixada. A Operação Vento Constante (Operation Frequent Wind) havia sido adiada, porque o embaixador Graham acreditava ainda ser possível que Saigon resistisse até que algum acordo político impedisse a invasão da capital. Por outro lado, a Operação Babylift - implantada no começo de abril de 1975 - ainda persistia, trasladando órfãos de Saigon em aviões C5-A Galaxy para países mais seguros.guiadoestudante.abril.com.br/estudar/historia/babylift-carga-preciosa-433988.shtml GE: Babylift: carga preciosa Em 26 de abril de 1975 a Operação Babylift terminaria com um saldo de mais de 3 mil órfãos resgatados, apesar da queda desastrosa do avião no primeiro dia da operação.Time: Breve história da Operação Babylift Pouco depois, na manhã de 29 de abril de 1975, o secretário John Schlesinger anunciou o fim daquela que foi a maior operação de resgate por helicópteros da história, e que ocorreu em meio a uma atmosfera de completo caos e medo, com multidões lutando desesperadamente por lugares limitados em helicópteros americanos. Ela correu contra o relógio, enquanto os tanques comunistas forçavam as entradas e as defesas nos subúrbios da cidade. Nas primeiras horas da manhã do dia 30, os últimos marines foram evacuados da guarda da embaixada, enquanto civis invadiam o perímetro e se espalhavam pelo gramado. Muitos deles tinham trabalhado para os norte-americanos e foram deixados para trás, entregues ao seu destino. Ao fim da manhã, as tropas do Exército Popular do Vietnã venceram toda a resistência em Saigon, capturando rapidamente edifícios e instalações chaves da cidade. Um tanque arrebentou os portões do Palácio Presidencial as 11:30, hora local, e uma bandeira da Frente Nacional de Libertação foi hasteada sobre ele. O sucessor de Thieu, general Minh, tentou fazer uma rendição formal, mas lhe foi dito que nada mais havia pelo que se render. Minh então deu seu último comando, ordenando a rendição geral de todas as tropas sul-vietnamitas. A Guerra do Vietnã chegava ao fim depois de quatorze anos de sangue, sofrimento e atrocidades. Legado Efeitos no Sudeste Asiático * Após a guerra, em 2 de julho de 1976, foi proclamada a República Socialista do Vietnã. Mas o país estava arrasado, com a maior parte de suas terras agroculturaveis queimada e envenenada (pelo bombardeio de agentes químicos) deliberadamente pelos norte-americanos. Além disso, sob pressão dos Estados Unidos, o mundo ocidental negou-se a prestar socorro aos vietnamitas. Quem os ajudou nesse período de terríveis carências, foram as nações comunistas, especialmente a União Soviética. O socorro soviético estreitou as relações entre os dois países, mas provocou o afastamento da China (rival da URSS). * Milhares de sul-vietnamitas, particularmente militares e funcionários do governo de Nguyen Van Thieu (que se refugiou em Taiwan e, depois, nos Estados Unidos), fugiram do país em barcos, sendo que muitos deles morreram tentando escapar pelo mar. Os que ficaram foram aprisionados, sendo mantidos, por algum tempo, em Campos de Reeducação. Estima-se que cerca de dois milhões de sul-vietnamitas deixaram o país. * Ao ampliar o alcance da guerra para toda a Indochina, bombardeando o Cambodja e o Laos, o presidente Nixon acabou contribuindo, indiretamente, para a vitória das guerrilhas comunistas naqueles países, na medida em que os camponeses (principais vítimas dos bombardeios) passaram a apoiar, maciçamente, os guerrilheiros. * No Laos, o governo monárquico foi derrubado pelo Pathet Laos, instalando-se a República Democrática do Povo do Laos. * Em 15 de maio de 1975, 41 militares estadunidenses foram mortos na tomada do navio mercante SS Mayaguez por tropas do Khmer Vermelho. Dois dias após, Phnom Penh, a capital do Camboja, foi tomada pelo Khmer, que proclamou a fundação do Kampuchea Democrático. * Inspirado na Revolução Chinesa e disposto a tornar o país exclusivamente campesino, o líder do Khmer, Pol Pot, fez deportar as populações urbanas para as áreas rurais, submetendo-as a trabalhos forçados nos arrozais, a torturas e a fuzilamentos sumários. Segundo a Anistia Internacional, algo em torno de 1,4 milhão de cambodjanos foram mortos, incluindo 15 a 20 mil professores e 90% dos monges budistas. Esse banho de sangue só foi estancado em 1979, quando tropas da República Socialista do Vietnã invadiram o país, obrigando Pol Pot e muitos de seus seguidores a se refugiarem na fronteira com a Tailândia, onde apenas sobreviveram graças ao apoio da China e à ajuda econômico/militar dos Estados Unidos da América. * Em represália, a China invadiu o Vietnã (pretextando questões de fronteiras), mas enfrentou séria resistência. Diante disso, após tomarem algumas poucas pequenas cidades no interior do país, os chineses proclamaram-se vitoriosos e se retiraram. Efeitos nos Estados Unidos No pós-guerra, os norte-americanos se esforçaram para absorver as lições do conflito. Como observou o general Maxwell Taylor, um dos principais arquitetos da guerra, "em primeiro lugar, nós não nos reconhecemos no Vietnã. Pensamos que estávamos entrando em uma nova Guerra da Coreia, mas este era um país diferente. Em segundo lugar, nós não conhecíamos nossos aliados sul-vietnamitas e conhecíamos ainda menos o Vietnã do Norte. Quem era Ho Chi Minh? Ninguém realmente sabia. Sendo assim, até que pudéssemos conhecer melhor nossos amigos e inimigos, e conhecer melhor a nós mesmos, nós deveríamos ter nos mantido fora deste negócio sujo. Era muito perigoso." Nas décadas passadas desde o conflito, as discussões acontecem sobre se a retirada norte-americana foi uma derrota política ao invés de uma derrota militar. Alguns estudiosos sugerem que "a responsabilidade pelo fracasso desta política, cai nos ombros não dos homens que a lutaram, mas nos daqueles do Congresso dos Estados Unidos." A história oficial da guerra, nos anais do Exército dos Estados Unidos, afirma que "as táticas da guerra frequentemente pareciam existir à parte das estratégias e dos objetivos maiores. No Vietnã, o exército experimentou uma vitória tática e uma estratégia fracassada. A lição a ser aprendida é que os fatores sociais, culturais, políticos, humanos e históricos devem sempre se sobrepor sobre o fato militar. O sucesso não recai apenas num progresso militar, mas numa análise correta da natureza de um conflito em particular, entendendo a estratégia inimiga e reconhecendo as forças e deficiências dos aliados. Uma nova humildade e uma nova sofisticação de métodos, devem formar a melhor parte de uma herança complexa deixada para o exército americano pela longa e amarga guerra no Vietnã." Mesmo o Secretário de Defesa McNamara concluiu que "o objetivo de uma vitória militar dos Estados Unidos no Vietnã foi uma perigosa ilusão". Quase três milhões de norte-americanos serviram no Vietnã. Entre 1965 e 1973, os Estados Unidos gastaram 123 bilhões de dólares com a guerra e a ajuda econômica ao Vietnã do Sul, o que resultou num grande déficit no orçamento federal do país. A guerra demonstrou que nenhuma potência, mesmo sendo uma superpotência, era capaz de dispor de força e recursos ilimitados. Mas talvez mais significativamente, a guerra do Vietnã demonstrou que a vontade política, talvez mais que o poder material, é o fator decisivo no resultado de um conflito. Em 1977, o presidente Jimmy Carter instituiu o perdão a cerca de 10 mil desertores do serviço militar exilados, permitindo-lhes a volta para casa. Efeitos na China O Envolvimento da República Popular da China no Vietnã começou em 1949, quando os comunistas de Mao Zedong tomaram o poder no país. O Partido Comunista Chinês logo providenciou apoio material e técnico aos comunistas vietnamitas. Em 1962, Mao concordou em enviar a Hanói 90 mil rifles e armas menores, sem custo. Após o começo das operações aéreas de bombardeio do norte do Vietnã, a China enviou unidades antiaéreas e batalhões de engenheiros militares ao país, para ajudar a reparar estradas, pontes e ferrovias destruídas pelos norte-americanos, o que liberou grandes contingentes de soldados norte-vietnamitas para o combate no sul. Entre 1965 e 1970, mais de 320 mil chineses serviram no norte do Vietnã. Apesar da assistência chinesa, os vietnamitas sempre mantiveram uma atitude de desconfiança de seus grandes vizinhos, pela histórica antipatia mútua entre as duas nações. Com a China se tornando após a guerra na principal força de apoio ao Khmer Vermelho cambojano, a relação entre os dois países deteriorou-se a ponto dos chineses lançarem uma invasão ao Vietnã em 1979, após a entrada destes no Camboja um ano antes, invasão esta considerada um fracasso militar por suas parcas conquistas. As duas nações continuaram com escaramuças militares durante os anos 80, com a China capturando algumas ilhas vietnamitas na zona de fronteira. A reação contra a guerra e a contra-cultura Enquanto o morticínio vitimou, massivamente, os "piolhos humanos"Termo que os norte-americanos comumente usavam para designar o povo vietnamita em geral asiáticos, a opinião pública norte-americana apoiou a luta "em defesa da liberdade e da democracia". Mas quando uma quantidade cada vez maior de jovens da classe média yankee passou a retornar dentro de sacos fúnebres, a guerra foi se tornando antipática e os protestos cresceram. Ao lado disso, a divulgação de atrocidades praticadas pelos soldados americanos no Vietnã - bombardeios indiscriminados, uso de napalm e outros agentes químicos proscritos pela Convenção de Genebra, instituição de Campos de Concentração (eufemisticamente chamados de "aldeias estratégicas") e massacre de civís, sobretudo camponeses (dentre os quais o de Mi Lay tornou-se emblemático)Russel, Bertrand. War crimes in Vietnam. George Allen & Unwin Ltd, 1967. - fez com que surgisse uma crescente rejeição à guerra, inserida no contexto maior do grande movimento da Contracultura, que revolucionou a década de 1960, na maior parte do mundo ocidental. Uma das vertentes da Contracultura foi o movimento hippie, iniciado num distrito de São Francisco, na Califórnia - o Haight-Ashbury -, com "as crianças das flores" (flower children), quando gente jovem lançou o movimento "Paz e Amor" (Peace and Love), rejeitando o projeto da Grande Sociedade do Presidente Lyndon Johnson. Data desse tempo a afirmação do Feminismo e o surgimento dos Panteras Negras (The Black Panthers) que, abandonando a não-violência pregada por Martin Luther King Jr (assassinado em 1968), propunha o confronto aberto com a cultura racista do país. O repúdio à guerra foi também um dos estopins da revolta que explodiu nos Campi Universitários, particularmente em Berkeley e em Kent, onde vários jovens morreram num conflito com a Guarda Nacional. Passeatas e manifestações espalharam-se por todo o país, irradiando-se para outros continentes. O climax do movimento estudantil foi a revolta de Maio de 1968, em Paris, quando os universitários se insurgiram contra o governo de Charles de Gaulle, levando o filósofo marxista Herbert Marcuse a afirmar que a revolução seria feita, doravante, pelos estudantes e outros grupos não assimilados pela sociedade de consumo conservadora. Revoltas estudantís também ocorreram no Brasil (contra o Regime Militar implantada em 1964), no México, na Alemanha e na Itália. Equipamentos A arma mais simbólica desta guerra, o helicóptero Huey, teve um papel decisivo na remoção de combatentes feridos, desembarque de tropas na selva e fornecimento de suprimentos e munição às tropas em terra, sendo durante o decorrer da guerra modernizado em sua capacidade de combate, com foguetes e metralhadoras para apoio aos combates terrestres. Alguns equipamentos e armamentos são considerados símbolos da Guerra do Vietnã. Abaixo uma relação das principais aeronaves, tanques e equipamentos militares imortalizados pelo conflito: ; Aeronaves thumb|250px|direita|Ao contrário dos Franceses, os Nortes Americanos utilizavam helicópteros com muita frequência em suas missões * UH-1B/C/D/H Huey (Iroquois), * AH-1 Cobra, * F-4Phantom II, * A-4B/C/E/F Skyhawk, * A-7A/D Corsair II, * A-6A/E Intruder, * F-105A/D/F Thunderchief, * F-111A Aardwark, * B-52A Stratofortress, * O-1 Bird Dog, * O-2 Skymaster, * OV-10 Bronco, * F-100A/D/F Super Sabre, * C-130 Hercules, * MiG-17 Fresco, * MiG-21 Fishbed. ; Veículos 300px|direita|Tanques [[M133 e M 48 em posição defenciva]] * M113, * M48A3 Patton, * M551 Sheridan, * M88A1 Hercules, * M35, * M54, * M151 Mutt, * M606, * M577, * M107, * M108 - 105mm, * M109 - 155mm, * M110. * M-49 ; Armamento thumb|250px|direta|Marines em Hue thumb|direta|Soldado do Vietnã do Norte * Fuzil M-14 * Fuzil M-16A1 * Ar.15 200px|direita * Metralhadora M-60 * AK-47 * Pistola M-1911 * Capacete de aço M1 * Fuzil M40A1 * Metrlhadora M3A1 * Metralhadora PPSH-41 * Fuzil Mosin-Nagant * Fuzil Dragunov * Metralhadora leve RPK * Metralhadora Swedish K * Fuzil Tipo .56 * Lança granada 40mm M79 * Lança foguete law 66mm * Metralhadora Thompson A1 * Lança foguete RPG-7 * Lança foguete RPG-7v * Carga C4 * MP-40 * Mina claymore * Metralhadora de apoio leve PKM * Metralhadora Degtyarov RPD * Pistola Makarov * Pistola Tokarev * Fuzil SKS * Metralhadora Dshk 12,7mm * Granadas de palo, Mk26, Mk94,fumaça e de fosfóro branco * Fuzil Car-15 * Escopeta Calibre 12mm * Faca k-bar * Morteiro 40mm * Metralhadora Mat-49 * revolver S&W .50 * Lança granada M203 * Bomba de napalm Vítimas O total de vítimas da Guerra do Vietnã entre os anos de 1964 até 1975 é impreciso, oscilando entre 1 milhão e meio a dois milhões de vietnamitas mortos, entre civis e militares. Parte considerável da população economicamente ativa do país morreu durante o conflito. Este fato provocou uma grave crise econômica nos anos seguintes ao término do conflito. Morreram aproximadamente 58.000 soldados estado-unidenses até a retirada dos Estados Unidos do conflito em 1973. ; Embargo comercial Quando os vietnamitas começaram a construir o socialismo no país unificado, primeiramente eles optaram pelo velho modelo soviético que, por não levar em conta as peculiaridades e as realidades nacionais, fracassou. O país então entrou em uma crise econômica que agravou ainda mais sua situação social. Em 1987 o Vietnã enfrentava uma inflação de quase 700% ao ano, uma grande carência no abastecimento de mercadorias e artigos de primeira necessidade como o arroz, por exemplo, estavam sendo importados. Além disso, o país só mantinha relações comerciais e diplomáticas com países socialistas, pois sofria o embargo de países capitalistas, sob imposição dos EUA. Forças envolvidas Estados Unidos: 2.300.000 homens serviram no Vietnã de 1961 a 1974, com 58,203 mortos e 303,635 feridos. Coreia do Sul: 4,960 mortos e 10,962 feridos Nova Zelândia: 37 mortos, Tailandia: 351 mortos, Filipinas: 7 mortos Austrália: 520 mortos e 2.940 feridos Vietnã do Sul: 1.048.000 homens (Exército regular e Forças Populares), com 184.000 mortos. Vietnã do Norte e Vietcong: cerca de 1.100.000 homens, com 900.000 mortos no total. Estima-se que 2.000.000 de civis vietnamitas morreram no conflito. Armas químicas 250px|esquerda|thumb|Um helicóptero Bell UH-1D pulverizando vegetação com o [[agente laranja.]] Apesar de proscritas pelas Convenções de Genebra§1- Os países em guerra não podem utilizar armas químicas uns contra os outros}}, armas químicas foram fartamente usadas pelos EUA, durante a Guerra do Vietnã. A mais conhecida delas foi o Napalm, uma mistura de gasolina com uma resina espessa da palmeira que lhe deu o nome e que, em combustão, gera temperaturas a 1.000 °C. Se adere à pele, queima músculos e funde os ossos, além de libertar monóxido de carbono, fazendo vítimas por asfixia. Além do Napalm, o exército norte-americano despejou sobre o Vietnã, desde 1961 (com a aprovação do presidente John Kennedy) até 1971, cerca de 80 milhões de litros de herbicidas. Entre eles, o mais utilizado, devido à sua terrível eficácia, foi o Agente laranja, que é uma combinação de dois herbicidas: o 2,4-D e o 2,4,5-T, sendo que a síntese deste último gera um subproduto cancerígeno, a Dioxina tetraclorodibenzodioxina, considerada uma das substâncias mais perigosas do mundo . FA O impacto ecológico do uso dessas armas químicas foi catastrófico para a cobertura vegetal e para a população que habitava a região. Mais de 40 anos depois da guerra, a dioxina produzida pelo Agente Laranja continuava biologicamente ativa. E, atualmente, as concentrações encontradas em várias regiões do Vietnã superam em 400 vezes o limiar de toxicidade, conforme evidenciado pela Canada Hatfield Consultants. A dioxina foi culpada pela alta incidência de doenças de pele, malformações genéticas, câncer, incapacidades mentais e outros problemas que afetam a população vietnamita (e ex-militares dos EUA). Milhares de crianças nasceram com problemas de pais que não foram expostos ao herbicida durante a guerra, mas que comeram alimentos contaminados por ele. Como de praxe, a maioria das vítimas pertence às famílias mais pobres . Em 2005, a Associação Vietnamita do Agente Laranja moveu uma ação judicial contra as companhias químicas norte-americanas produtoras do Agente Laranja. Mas o juiz federal, Jack Weisntein, não acolheu a queixa, alegando que não havia, nos autos do processo, "nada que comprovasse que o Agente Laranja tenha causado as doenças a ele atribuídas, principalmente pela ausência de uma pesquisa em larga escala". Curiosamente, em 1984, uma ação judicial movida por veteranos de guerra norte-americanos contra as mesmas companhias, pelos mesmo motivos, resultou em um acordo de 93 milhões de dólares em indenizações aos soldados. Memoriais Inaugurado em 1982, o Monumento aos Veteranos do Vietname é uma obra edificada em Washington-DC, durante o governo de Ronald Reagan. Em um muro de mármore negro estão gravados os nomes de todos os mais de 50 mil soldados estadunidenses mortos na guerra, para que sejam lembrados pela posteridade. Os nomes dos cerca de 4 milhões de vietnamitas, civis e militares (em sua maioria camponeses), mortos no conflito, permanecem no anonimato. Ver também * Miss Saigon * Napalm * Agente laranja * Armas químicas * My Lai Bibliografia * Adolpho J. de Paula Couto. A Face Oculta da Estrela, Gente das Letras, Porto Alegre * CANTU, Cesare. História universal. São Paulo: Ed. das Américas, 1967-1968. * CHINA, A História da China. publicado Ed. China News Service, 1989 * AQUINO, Rubim Santos Leão de, et al. História das sociedades: das sociedades modernas as sociedades atuais (18ª edição). Rio de Janeiro: Ao Livro Técnico, (1989?). * POMER, Leon; PINSKY, Jaime. O surgimento das nações (3ª edição). Campinas: UNICAMP, 1987. * GRIMBERG, Carl; SVANSTROM, Ragnar. História universal. Lisboa: Europa-América, 1940. * WELLS, H. G. História universal (7ª edição). São Paulo: Ed. Nacional, 1968. * ALBA, André. Tempos modernos. São Paulo: Mestre Jou, 1968. * CORVISIER, André. História moderna (3ª edição). São Paulo: DIFEL, 1983. * TOYNBEE, Arnold J. Estudos de História contemporânea. São Paulo: Nacional, 1967. * COPPOLA, Francis F. Apocalipse Now. EUA, 1978 * RUSSEL, Bertrand. "War crimes in Vietnam". George Allen & Unwin Ltd, 1967 Categoria:Guerra do Vietnã